1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to recreational equipment. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a raft adapted for recreational use at lakes and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are few moments more relaxing and enjoyable than the time spent leisurely floating on a raft at the lake. Enjoyment is enhanced if the rafter has access to accessories such as books, TV, radio, etc. Enjoyment is further enhanced if the rafter perceives that the raft is sturdy and includes devices to ensure safety. Al recreational raft which incorporates the above noted features and more, would certainly be a welcome addition to the art.
The prior art is rife with rafts of various persuasions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 393,683 (Song et al.) is drawn to a raft designed to accommodate two people. The raft is inflatable and is adapted to be propelled by oars. There is no indication that the raft is to function as a float for relaxing thereon.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,696,251 (Spieldiener et al.) and 5,518,431 (Staley) disclose circular floating devices adapted for recreational use. The devices are designed with chair-type seating arrangements and make no provision to include structure that retains multiple amenities.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,403,220 (Goad, Sr.) and 6,312,054 B1 (Scheurer et al.) show floating chairs adapted to support a single person thereon. As in the patents cited immediately above, the instant patents do not contemplate the provision of structure for containing multiple amenities.
A foldable recreational raft is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,102 (Hull). Clips are included for fastening a towel to the top side and plural pouches are formed in the body of the raft. A recess is formed in the top side of the raft for receiving a pillow.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,766,918 (Odekirk), 4,799,910 ((Kellough) and 4,828,520 (Baughman et al.) disclose rafts having shelters mounted thereon. The patentees are unconcerned with providing conveniences other than shelters.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,759 (Klimenko) is drawn to an inflatable raft having a single container structure therein.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose a recreational raft as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.
The present invention, to be dubbed Fun Raft, is drawn to a light-weight, transportable raft to be utilized for recreational purposes. The raft is constructed of high-impact plastic material (polyethylene) and is sized to comfortably accommodate two people. Handles are conveniently located to make lifting and carrying easy. Unlike most rafts, Fun Raft is provided with a partially filled internal styrofoam core to maintain floatation and thus, does not require inflation before use. This construction also eliminates the danger of an accidental puncture which would cause the raft to deflate and sink. A soft, vinyl-covered ensolite mat is removably fastened to the top surface of the raft to enhance comfort. Features such as high visibility color, reflectors, an anchor housing, night light, paddle holders and drain openings instill confidence as to the safety of the raft. Book holders, bottle holders, cooler holders, etc. are strategically arranged on the| raft""s surface to insure that the rafting experience will be a fun| experience.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a raft adapted for recreational use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a recreational raft which is light-weight and portable.
It is a further object of the invention to provide al recreational raft which is safe.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a recreational raft which incorporates plural leisure conveniences.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.